Advanced Chaos Theory
by xNotGingerx
Summary: What if, in one moment, with one act, you unknowingly changed everything? What if you could go back and undo it? ON HOLD. SORRY, ALL.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: What if, in one moment, with one act, you unknowingly changed everything? What if you could go back and undo it?**

**A/N: I sincerely hope that this turns out okay. I was at work, and suddenly this story was literally pouring out of me. The first three chapters were originally written in pen on a napkin. **

**Rating: It goes into M territory**

**DISCLAIMED **

"Pretty good song."

Rachel looked up from the piano, wiping at her eyes furiously and sniffling. Puck was standing at the edge of the curtain, hidden from view, with his hands tucked into his jeans pockets. His mohawk was messed up, and even though his face was neutral, Rachel could tell something was bothering him. She could always tell.

"Thanks." She replied softly, still trying to brush away her tears. "I thought it was appropriate." She patted the bench, and Puck strode across the stage to join her. He plucked absently at a few chords and let out a deep breath.

"How did your test go?" Rachel asked, feeling that tugging feeling in her heart she always felt around him. It was stronger when something was wrong with him. "Finn told me your cram session went well."

Puck slammed his finger down on a key, and a low, angry sound resonated out of the piano. "I bombed." He wouldn't look at her, but his eyes were glittering with anger and his mouth was set in a hard line. "Failed. Crashed. Screwed up." He pushed his finger on the key again and again, using the dissonant sound to punctuate his words, his face and voice getting more and more frustrated.

"I'm sorry." Rachel said honestly. "I know you studied so hard-"

"And I still failed!" Puck snapped. "I'm such an idiot I can't even pass a test when I actually study." He leaned forward and let his head fall onto the keys, the strangled out that emitted reflecting his mood.

Rachel put a hand on his shoulder. "You aren't an idiot, Noah. You should see if you can retake the test."

"Just forget it." He muttered. "I may as well get used to being here the rest of my life; to being a Lima Loser the rest of my life."

Rachel sighed, realizing that he'd just voiced exactly what she was thinking. Rachel leaned her own head against the keys and looked down at the floor with him. "At least I'll have company."

Puck scoffed. "You're not a Lima Loser, Rach."

"Yes, I am."

"No, you aren't."

"Yes, I am!" Rachel pushed herself away from the piano and stormed across the stage before she did something ridiculous like hit him. She spun around and saw him sitting there, staring at her. "I choked, Noah! The biggest audition of my life- the only thing that really mattered; the thing I've worked for since I was three- and I choked." She began stalking forward. "I've been singing and dancing since before you could walk. I've done nothing but push myself for years. I sacrificed everything- summer camps, friends, a normal life- all for this moment. I've danced until my feet bled and my legs trembled. I've sung the same notes until my vocal chords bled. I've pretended that nothing else mattered- being friendless, being humiliated and tormented- because one day, I'd be famous. One day, I would be able to forget all of it because I'd have the one thing I wanted more than anything." She was standing at the piano now, and leaned forward into his face. "And I choked." She sat down, deflated. Her eyes were burning, and her lower lip began trembling, but Rachel didn't want to cry in front of Puck. It was bad enough she had cried in front of Finn. "I choked."

She felt Puck's hand on her shoulder and broke down, letting him put an arm around her and pull her into him as she sobbed all over again. He rubbed her arm, letting her rest her cheek against his chest. He didn't say anything as her tears soaked his shirt. "It feels like my whole world has fallen apart."

"It doesn't make you a Lima Loser." Puck said quietly. "You're Rachel Berry. You'll pull it together, get another audition, and you'll blow them away with that one. Nothing's changing for you."

Rachel laughed half-heartedly and sat up, wiping at her eyes while Puck watched her.

"I just wish I could go back." She said, looking up at the stage lights. "Have you ever wished you could go back to a point in time where you made a mistake and fix it?" She asked, glancing at him before looking out into the audience and shrugging. "I don't even know what my mistake was. Was it playing it safe? Was it applying to NYADA? Was it staying here?" She laughed hollowly. "Maybe I should've gone to Carmel." She stood and brushed off her skirt, smiling sadly at Puck. "I guess to fix a mistake you need to know what it is." She walked offstage, leaving Puck at the piano under the lights. He watched her go with an unreadable expression on his face before getting up and following.

Rachel let the backstage door of the auditorium swing shut behind her and began walking up the stairs to the main floor. She heard the door open and close again, and then someone saying her name.

She glanced back, halfway up the stairs, to see Puck starting up them, but kept going.

"Rach!" An hand gripped her upper arm, and she spun around to confront Puck. Her foot slipped off the edge of the step, and Rachel launched forward into Puck. He must not have been too securely planted either, because he pitched backward, still holding her arm. He immediately wrapped one arm around her, trying to twist himself so that he was underneath her, but there wasn't enough time. Side by side, they hit the floor. Rachel blacked out instantly.

**A/N: So? A little vague, but I promise it'll be good. Everyone who knows me and remembers me saying I could only write good one-shots? I was inspired. =)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: What if, in one moment, with one act, you unknowingly changed everything? What if you could go back and undo it?**

**A/N: Chapter Two! Whoop! And now begins the **_**real**_** story, which I think- hope- you'll immediately find intriguing. By the way, you'll need to bear with me for this story, because it's gonna be a bit of a process. But well worth it.**

**Rating: It goes into M territory**

**DISCLAIMED **

Rachel sat in the choir room long after practice had ended, completely torn.

Noah Puckerman had chosen glee over football yesterday- for her. He'd walked into the choir room, hands in his pockets, and given her this look- this sheepish, hopeful look that made him look like a little boy who was sorry he'd stolen a cookie before dinner. His green eyes had searched and immediately found her, locking onto her as he shuffled into the room. She had met him there, something tugging in her heart at the idea that the so-called, self-proclaimed badass and football stud Noah Puckerman would willingly choose glee club and slushy facials every day over football. _For her._

When he'd given her that smirk, that self-confident, arrogant, devastatingly _sexy _smirk, her knees had gone a little weak and she'd gotten butterflies in her stomach.

Rachel didn't understand. She'd always wanted Finn Hudson- ever since freshman year. Finn Hudson was sweet- the boy-next-door type who wouldn't hurt her or pressure her. He was the quarterback, and he was the leading man in glee. He was perfect. Rachel could just imagine them together forever. So why did Noah's action make her… _swoon_ so much? She hadn't even been sure he was seriously into her until he'd sung 'Sweet Caroline' to her in front of everyone…

Why did he have to go and do that? She hadn't been challenging him when she'd pushed him away in her room and told him she couldn't date someone who wasn't brave enough to sing a solo. She'd been hoping it would have the opposite effect- make him realize how crazy and high-maintenance she was, and get him to stop pursuing her. She hadn't honestly expected him to serenade her with his guitar to one of her all-time favorite songs. It was sweet, and romantic, and it wasn't like Noah Puckerman.

Noah Puckerman was the boy who tossed Kurt into dumpsters. He was the boy who locked poor Artie in port-o-potties for hours. He was the boy who started the slushy tradition freshman year by tossing cherry ice in her face while the seniors on the football team cheered him on. Noah Puckerman was the boy who had slept with every Cheerio! except Quinn, and who (if the rumors were true) did more than clean the pools of Lima's notorious older women. His name was infamous.

She was just the sad, little Jewish girl with two dads and a big dream to get out of Ohio and be on Broadway. She didn't have any friends, she was pushy and loud, and she was sure if she disappeared tomorrow without a trace, no one would really mind. She was the recipient of the first ever slushy facial, and was still almost always the first one attacked every morning. She was insecure, and not very pretty.

She also knew Puck liked Quinn. She had eyes, and those eyes were almost constantly glued to Finn, who was almost constantly glued to Quinn. She could see Puck watching Quinn when he thought no one was looking, staring at the blonde cheerleader with a mix of hurt, longing, and anger.

It hurt Rachel more than it should, to know that once again she was losing out to perfect Quinn Fabray. Surprisingly, it hurt _more_ that Noah liked her over Rachel than it hurt that Finn did. Noah Puckerman was a laundry list of things, but Rachel never pinned him as someone who loved Quinn.

Standing up and taking a deep breath, Rachel left the choir room in search of Puck.

She paused on the bleachers when she saw him a few rows down, leaning back against the row behind him and propping his elbows on the metal bench. His eyes were on the football field, and Rachel could just make out Finn's tall form as he tossed the ball back and forth with another player.

"Do you miss it?" She asked softly, wondering if he even knew she was there.

"Hell no." He replied shortly in a voice that didn't convince Rachel at all that he was telling the truth. She smiled at the back of his head sadly and sat down on the bleachers behind him. Swallowing her pride (and that nagging feeling in her chest again), she leaned forward.

"I'd hate to think you glee over football for me."

"Why?"

"Because… I don't think this relationship is going to work out." She looked down at her hands, glancing at Puck underneath her lashes. His eyes remained trained on football practice, and she almost wished he'd look at her so she could read his expression.

He sniffed. "'S cool. I was gonna break up with you anyway."

Rachel smiled at the bald-faced lie. "No, you weren't."

"Yes, I was." He snapped, glancing back at her quickly before turning back to the field. "You won't even let me touch your boobs." He ran a hand over his mohawk. "God, what the hell is wrong with me? I'm a stud, and I can't even hang on to a chick like you? No offense." He added at the end, sounding like he meant it. He leaned forward. "Why don't chicks like me?"

"Because you're kind of a jerk." Rachel bit out, thinking about how annoying he was being as she tried to do the right thing- the thing she was supposed to do if she wanted any chance with Finn. "No offense." She tacked on the end, trying to sound sweet.

Puck's mouth quirked up in the corner, like he wanted to grin at her attitude. She tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and looked out at the field. "I just think you want it too much, which is something I can relate to. I want _everything_ too much." She swallowed and looked back at her hands. "Our relationship was built on a fantasy, just like every other one in my life." It was a sad truth, but one Rachel acknowledged painfully. "I think I just thought I could use you to make Finn jealous." She watched the aforementioned boy catch the football and toss it back, curiously devoid of her usual longing and adoration. Right now, after his choosing football over glee (even Quinn had looked upset); he was just another boy to her. Just a boy who had hurt her chances of winning a show choir title, and had broken her heart.

"He's never gonna leave Quinn." Puck said, squinting at Finn's form. "Not with that baby in her belly."

"You like her, don't you?" Rachel replied kindly, leaning forward a little. "I sometimes see you staring at her when I'm staring at Finn. Is that why you joined glee club, to be closer to her?"

"Like I said," Puck stressed harshly. "They're never breaking up."

They sat in silence for a few moments, and Rachel smoothed her skirt, preparing to stand.

"It's mine, you know."

She looked at Puck in surprise, guessing his meaning but unsure if he was serious.

"The baby." He clarified, looking back at her. "It's mine."

Rachel deflated. This should be good news. Finn wasn't the father, and eventually he'd find out, and he'd dump Quinn. The way would be clear for Rachel to win him over and they'd live happily ever after.

But Puck's expression, the way he wouldn't fully meet her eye and the way he held himself tense like he was waiting for her to just get up and walk away from him brought that nagging feeling back to Rachel's heart. Technically, he _was_ still her boyfriend. And he was hurting.

Rachel moved down to sit on the bleacher next to him and tried to get him to look at her. "What happened?"

He shrugged. "We got drunk. She felt fat, I gave her some wine coolers, told her she was pretty, and she let me swipe her v-card." He still wasn't looking at Rachel. She reached out and put a hand on his shoulder, and he flinched.

"Noah…" She shook her head. "Why isn't she telling anyone the truth?"

"Because she's a bitch." Puck said. "All she wants is her popularity; the movie scene perfection shit. Quarterback boyfriend, head cheerleader, prom queen- that's what she wants. And she'll do anything to get it." He ran his hand over his mohawk again (Rachel was beginning to think that was his nervous habit). "I'm nothing but a Lima Loser who got her drunk and told her she didn't have walrus thighs. I have nothing that will help her get what she wants." He shrugged. "So I'm trash."

"You aren't trash." Rachel said, shaking her head. She scooted closer; putting a hand against his cheek and turning him face to hers. "You aren't, Noah. Overall, your personality is… defective and perhaps less than desirable, yes, but I believe you put that up so people leave you alone. This wouldn't be bothering you so much if you didn't have something inside of you that was good."

He looked down at her, his green eyes unreadable. She smiled at him. "She'll regret her decision, Noah. She'll get fat, and have stretch marks, and she won't be as pretty anymore. People will whisper, and stare at her in the halls. She won't fit into her uniform anymore." Puck let out a snort of laughter at that, and wrapped one of her hands in his. They both stared out at the field as Mr. Schuester walked over to Finn and started talking to him. They were silent for a while, and Rachel was beginning to get cold. That tugging feeling was still there, though, and she felt like he still needed her.

She was about to tell Puck she needed to go, when he squeezed her hand. She looked over at him, and he was looking down at their joined hands.

"Can we not be broken up?" He asked quietly. "Cuz, it's like, stupid and crap, but I feel like I can actually talk to you about all this, and to be honest, this thing with you is the closest thing to real I've had in a while. I kinda feel like I need it." He looked up at her. "And you were right- I wasn't gonna break up with you."

Rachel smiled at him before glancing out at Finn on the field. She tilted her head a little, focusing on the way he and Mr. Schue tossed the ball back and forth.

The feeling was still there when she looked at the tall quarterback- that feeling of standing on the edge of a cliff about to jump. She looked back over to Puck, and instantly felt like she'd dove off the cliff. It was kind of scary, in an exciting way.

She stood, tugging on his hand in hers. She smiled when he looked up at with uncertain eyes. "I'm cold." She said. "My dads aren't home for another hour, and I'm told I make excellent hot chocolate." She beamed as he stood, grinning at her and nodding. Hand-in-hand, they walked off the bleachers and towards the parking lot, not knowing that Mr. Schuester had left and Finn was staring after them.

**A/N: Hi, this is Ginger's proofreader/friend/amused viewer. I'm afraid the author's too busy doing a happy dance at how well this chapter turned out to write am afterward. She did tell me to let you know how happy she is, and that she hopes you enjoy this and the rest of the story. Also, I'm supposed to inform you that any typos are MY fault (apparently) because it all goes through me before being posted. To wit I reply, that is a dirty, dirty untruth. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: What if, in one moment, with one act, you unknowingly changed everything? What if you could go back and undo it?**

**A/N: Alternate timelines are fun, especially Puckleberry ones. It gives me an excuse (like I needed one) to re-watch seasons one and two of Glee, purely for research. Also, my iTunes has a playlist dedicated to this story, mostly because I need to play around to try to work out different songs (certain memorable numbers will still be there). **

***The reason this is WAY belated is because I kept fighting with myself over whether or not it would follow the timeline of the show in terms of events. There was a lot of psychology, philosophy and basically randomness in this argument. Eventually, I came to the conclusion of: Screw it. I'm just gonna go with what I go with. If something from the show pops up, then I am of the opinion that it would happen in a Puckleberry universe AND a non-Puckleberry one.**

**Rating: It goes into M territory**

**DISCLAIMED **

"Hey, Rach." Finn smiled at her as he shifted his backpack higher on his shoulder. She glanced over at him from her locker and smiled warmly, pushing a lock of hair behind her ear.

"Hello, Finn." She didn't miss the way he looked over her outfit, clearly uncomfortable with her makeover. She'd been dating Noah for a week, and even though he never said anything about her wardrobe (other than how much he liked her skirts), she always felt awkward standing next to him in animal sweaters. So, she'd gone out a done a little shopping for clothes she could still be comfortable in, yet that would also make her look like she belonged more with Noah. Today, because all her skirts were in the wash (something her boyfriend was a little put out about), Rachel wore a simple pair of tight, blue jeans and a black t-shirt with Audrey Hepburn's iconic Holly Golightly character on it. Instead of oxfords or flats, she wore a pair of black Vans sneakers, which were far more comfortable than she had expected.

Mentally shrugging off Finn's staring, Rachel went back to exchanging her books, until he cleared his throat.

"So… you and Puck." He smiled half-heartedly. "That's… cool, I guess."

Rachel stifled a laugh and shut her locker door. "You don't sound very supportive."

"Well, I just… I mean, it's Puck. I know what he's like. He's not really into the whole relationship thing. And I know you are. Which is totally cool," He added, as he started walking down the hallway with her. "It's just that I don't want you to get hurt or anything."

Rachel stopped in the middle of the hallway, and Finn stopped, too, looking confused. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and tried to think of the best way to word what she had to say.

"While I find it admirable that you're concerned for my feelings, it isn't really any of your business." He opened his mouth, but Rachel forged ahead. "Granted, there was a time when I would've swooned at your feet because of those words, but I've recently discovered that it's useless pining for something you can't have. You have Quinn, and I'm happy for you- I really am. All I ask is that you be happy for me, too." She glanced down at her feet, and then back up at Finn. "Please."

Finn swallowed and then nodded, and Rachel smiled. "Thank you. Now, we're going to be late for glee."

They walked in separately, with Finn trailing a bit behind her. Rachel climbed the risers to the back row and sat down next to Puck, who had his head back and was staring at the ceiling with a bored expression. His arms were crossed over his chest, and if Rachel didn't know better, she'd think he was napping. But the moment she sat down, he shifted slightly.

"Hey, babe." He said, sitting up and forward, rubbing his eyes.

"Hello, Noah." She leaned over to kiss his cheek. At the last second, he shifted and she caught his lips. Squeaking in surprise, she relaxed and put a hand against his cheek.

"Get a room." They broke apart suddenly and Rachel looked up to see a grinning Mike and Matt claiming the seats next to Puck. She blushed at being caught, but Puck just slung an arm around her chair and pulled it closer to his.

"You're just jealous." He said, grinning at her while he said it. She beamed back at him as Mike and Matt laughed and shrugged.

"I don't know." Mike said. "I'm not sure how I feel about cooties…"

Matt gave him a look and pretended to punch his arm. "What are you, twelve?" The two boys laughed, but Rachel gaped.

"Michael, I do _not_ have cooties!" She said indignantly.

"Yeah, she doesn't have cooties!" Puck agreed, grinning and sticking his tongue out at the Asian. Mike laughed, and Matt rolled his eyes.

"Oh my God, we _are_ twelve." The four of them dissolved into laughter, causing a few heads to turn. Quinn, who had been talking to Finn, glared at them, and Mercedes and Kurt have them a curious, bored look before returning to their conversation.

Rachel covered her mouth to try and smother her giggles as the boys' died down into snickers. She had it almost under control when Mr. Schue walked in. He set his briefcase on the piano and grabbed a marker, jumping right into it by writing one word on the whiteboard: **'STEREOTYPE'**. He set the marker down and turned to the group, clapping his hands together for attention.

"Alright, guys! Now, I know we had fun with mash-ups last week, and I really enjoyed seeing you step out of your comfort zones a little. So, I thought we'd continue the trend." He pointed to the board. "We all fulfill a stereotype in one way or another. For example, Finn is the stereotypical quarterback, always ready to lead. Puck is our resident bad boy, perfectly fitting the sterotypes portrayed in TV and movies of what a bad boy's like." Puck smirked and nodded his chin at the teacher. Mr. Schue pointed to Rachel. "Rachel is the stereotypical diva- loud, opinionated, and demanding." Rachel turned a little pink and buried her face in Puck's shoulder, realizing he was right. Puck laughed and rubbed her arm.

"The point is that stereotypes are all around us, but we help feed into them with our behaviors. So, for this assignment, I want you to be the opposite of your stereotypes. Puck, maybe you could sing a Broadway number. Perhaps we'll hear Rachel rock out. Finn could rap." Everyone laughed as Finn shook his head. "Let's see something different from everyone this week." Mr. Schuester grinned as the bell rang and everyone began filing out of the choir room, chatting about their numbers.

**A/N: I already have a playlist for this week's numbers. I think you'll be interested in what everyone ends up singing… **


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary: What if, in one moment, with one act, you unknowingly changed everything? What if you could go back and undo it?**

**A/N: Oh, this setlist… It's gonna get interesting…**

**Oh, and:**

**Bold: Santana**

_Italic: Brittany_

_**Bold Italic: Both**_

**Rating: Goes into M**

**DISCLAIMED**

Puck flopped down on Rachel's bed, mindful of all her stuffed animals, and kicked his shoes off before swinging his legs up on the covers. He tucked his hands behind his head and grinned at Rachel as she arched a brow at him from her desk chair. "You dad let me up." He said, shrugging. "What's my favorite girl up to?"

Blushing slightly, Rachel turned back to her laptop. "I'm looking for the perfect song for this week's assignment." She smiled over her shoulder at him. "If you want, I could help you look. I know a few good numbers that are just outside your usual wheelhouse, and you would make them sound great."

Puck scratched his head. "I actually already have mine." Rachel gave him this curious look and he shrugged. "Heard it on the radio and thought it was pretty good. Fits the theme and all. I'm going on Wednesday."

Rachel let out this little frustrated sound and wrinkled her nose. "I need a song. I'm supposed to go tomorrow, and I need time to practice, plan choreography, and decide my outfit." Shaking her head, she gave up and sagged against the back of the chair, frowning. "I can't believe it's this hard."

Puck got up and walked over to Rachel, bending down to kiss the top of her head. "You'll figure it out, babe. You're, like, the glee club version of Supergirl." She smiled up at him and he grinned back, giving her one more quick kiss. "I'm grabbing a snack, you want anything?" She shook her head and he left her room.

Rachel stared at her laptop, mulling over genres and song titles. Something about what Puck had said to her stuck, and she recalled a song she had heard a few years back. Smiling, she leaned forward and typed the word into the search bar. The first result popped up and her smile stretched into a grin.

**SUPERGIRL.**

Puck opened his locker and stuck his head inside, closing his eyes and groaning. He had come in early to go over Spanish and History with Rachel, because she'd practically shoved him out the door yesterday after he came back up to her room with a bag of chips. She'd said something about her glee number, and how she needed to practice, and she'd see him bright and early tomorrow and they could spend time together then, but all he'd really gotten was his tiny girlfriend throwing him his backpack and backing him out the door. At least he'd gotten to keep the chips.

Vaguely, over the sound of his pounding, early-morning headache, Puck heard footsteps down the hall. He dragged his head out of his locker, hoping it was Rachel with some coffee, asprin, and maybe some apology cookies (he wouldn't complain).

It _looked _like his girlfriend, all right, but Puck wasn't sure who had high-jacked her body. Instead of her usual short skirt and top combo, Rachel was decked out like the queen of punk-pop. Her long legs were encased in skin-tight black jeans with rips up the front, leading down into a pair of black combat-style boots laced with black ribbon. Her beautiful brown hair was tousled and messy, and her eyes were smoky. Her wrists jingled with metal bangles, and her lips were bright red. To top it all off (no pun intended), she wore this black tank top knotted just above her belly button, emblazoned with the Superman symbol.

She stopped in front of him and smiled, the look on her face asking for his opinion. Puck just sort of blinked at her before mentally pinching himself. "Uh, hey, Rach." He cleared his throat, trying not to stare at that patch of tan skin between the hem of her shirt and the fly of her jeans. "You look… great."

"Thanks!" she chirped happily, going on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek. "It's for my glee number. Mercedes reluctantly helped me put it together." She giggled a little and looked at him, her brows furrowing. "Are you alright, Noah? I'm sorry if I upset you last night when I rushed you out. I just had the best idea and needed to get to work right away."

Puck shook his head and quickly turned to his locker, breaking his stupor. "Nah, babe, it's cool. I know how you are when you got a thing going. I'm just glad you came up with something. You were pretty stumped last night." Rachel leaned against the locker next to his and he noticed the plain black backpack hanging from her shoulders instead of her usual pink trolley.

"I know. I was almost worried. Actually, you helped me a great deal. What you said last night was inspiration." She smiled at him and he smiled back, reaching out and brushing a piece of hair behind her ear. Rachel blushed a little, and Puck felt this little thrill of satisfaction. He liked making Rachel Berry blush. He shut his locker door and she took his arm as they walked towards the library.

"Always happy to help." Puck said, pushing open the library door. "But it's time to return the favor."

Rachel nodded and pretended to heave a large sigh. "I know, I know. Homework. Show me what you got done without me last night."

"I'm liking the new look, Rach." Mike said playfully as she and Puck sat down for glee. Matt nodded and gave a thumb's up. Both boys laughed at Puck's death glare. Rachel simply smiled and thanked them as Puck pulled her chair closer with his foot, slinging his arm around the back in his usual fashion. Rachel toyed with the sleeve of his letterman, which he'd given her in part because she was cold, but also because she was uncomfortable with all the stares she was getting, and she knew they weren't making him too happy. Puck knew better than to try and tell her what to do, but she knew him well enough to know he was probably one wrong look away from throwing punches. Rachel didn't really want him fighting on her account (at least not over something so trivial).

"Don't get too used to it." She replied jokingly. "After today, I think I'll be turning back into a pumpkin."

Noah tugged on the end of her hair and frowned at her. "You aren't a pumpkin." He scolded. "You're always a princess. _My_ hot little Jewish-American princess." Rachel blushed and leaned her head on his shoulder, rubbing her cheek against the material of his shirt. Mr. Scuester came in and immediately met her eyes as he set down his briefcase.

"I believe Rachel wanted to go first today, so Rachel- you have the floor." She smiled at Puck and shed his jacket as she stood up, making her way through the risers to the front of the room.

"Thank you, Mr. Schuester." She nodded to the band, and grabbed the microphone stand, not bothering with one of her usual speeches (she was supposed to be _defying _her stereotype, after all).

_Sometimes I have dreams_

_I picture myself flying_

_Above the clouds_

_High in the sky_

_Conquering the world_

_With my magic piano_

_Never being scared_

_But then I realize_

_I'm Supergirl_

_And I'm here _

_To save the world_

_And I wanna know_

_Who's gonna save me?_

_I'm Supergirl_

_And I'm here_

_To save the world_

_And I wanna know_

_Why I feel so alone?_

_Seems like a dream_

_But there's one thing missing_

_Nobody's here with me_

_(Here with me)_

_To share in all that_

_I've been given_

_I need someone _

_That's strong enough for me_

_I'm Supergirl_

_And I'm here_

_To save the world_

_And I wanna know_

_Why I feel so alone?_

_Hey, ooh_

_I need someone_

_I won't stop_

_Til I find the one_

_I'm Supergirl_

_And I'm here_

_To save the world_

_And I wanna know_

_Why I feel so alone?_

_I'm Supergirl…_

Rachel ended the song and everyone applauded, genuinely impressed with her foray into modern music. Puck grinned and whistled, and Rachel smiled at him. She made her way back up to her seat and into his jacket as Mr. Schue took the floor again.

"Well, Rachel, that was really good. A modern song that fit you and still managed to sound like something you wouldn't normally do. Congrats. Now, I think Santana and Brittany were also ready to go today?" He gestured to the two cheerleaders, who stood up and took the floor. Both girls were rocking the eighties look, complete with neon colors and excessive jewelry. Brittany's blonde hair was all piled on top of her head in a haphazard ponytail that bobbed when she so much as twitched, and Santana's hair was a wild frenzy of hairspray and volume. Both girls looked ridiculously amazing.

"So, we're doing an eighties song, because Brittany heard it on the radio and fell in love with it and whatever." Santana said, already sounding bored. The band began playing, and both girls grabbed microphones quickly.

_**Whoo!**_

**Jenny, Jenny, who can I turn to?**

**You give me something I can hold on to**

_**I know you think I'm like the others before**_

_**Who saw your name and number on the wall**_

Everyone had started bobbing their heads and grinning, and Brittany was obviously very into it, dancing and moving all over the room. Even Santana seemed to get a little into it, smiling at the blonde's antics. Brittany stopped in front of Kurt and Mercedes and pointed at them, causing them to laugh.

_Jenny I got your number_

_**I need to make you mine**_

_Jenny don't change your number_

_867-5309_

**(867-5309)**

_867-5309_

**(867-5309)**

Brittany was all over the place, grabbing people to dance with her and doing old-school moves she must have looked up online. Santana had started moving around the room, too. Everyone was clapping and cheering and going wild.

_Jenny, Jenny, you're the girl for me_

_Ah, you don't know me, but you make me so happy_

_**I tried to call you before, but I lost my nerve**_

_**I tried my imagination, but I was disturbed**_

Santana sat down on Matt's lap, right next to Rachel, and wrapped an arm around his shoulders to support herself. She looked at him with sexy smoky eighties eyes, which made Rachel giggle a little considering that the girls were singing a song about a girl. Her giggle caused Santana to spin on Matt's lap and lay across it, putting her head right in Rachel's lap. Rachel turned bright red as Santana twirled a piece of Rachel's hair around her finger and Puck pulled her closer, sticking his tongue out playfully at the Latina.

**Jenny, I got your number**

_**I need to make you mine**_

**Jenny don't change your number**

**867-5309**

_(867-5309)_

**867-5309**

_(867-5309)_

The girls made their way back down through the risers, walking next to each other and singing, and make down to the center of the room. They faced the club, both of them grinning widely.

**I got it**

_I got it_

_**I got your number on the wall**_

_I got it_

**I got it**

_**For a good time, for a good time call**_

They held the last note of the line, both tilting their heads back in sync and wailing- true eighties style- into the mic. There was a good amount of cheering, and even Rachel was impressed with their breath control. There was a guitar solo, and Brittany began pulling people out to dance again.

_**Hey!**_

_**Jenny don't change your number**_

_**I need to make you mine**_

_**Jenny I'll call your number**_

_867-5309_

**(867-5309)**

_867-5309_

**(867-5309)**

_Hey, Jenny, Jenny, who can I turn to?_

_**Oh, for the price of a dime I can always turn to you…**_

Practically everyone was on the floor dancing with them when the song ended, and everyone applauded and cheered. They all took their seats, still high on the fun, as Mr. Schue clapped for the girls and reclaimed the floor.

"Impressive stuff, ladies! An eighties song, and one traditionally sung by a male. I like the way you're thinking outside of the box. Really good job on it, too." The duo smiled and shrugged, as if it was supposed to be obvious they'd nail it. "That's all we've got for today, but tomorrow, we will be hearing from Tina and Artie, and I think Finn, Quinn and Kurt have something for us, too. See you guys _mañana._" The bell rang and everyone began filing out. Matt, Mike, Brittany and Santana left together, with the guys talking about the girls' outfits and how awesome they'd been. Puck and Rachel were close behind them, her arm around his bicep and that catchy song stuck in his head now. He walked her to her locker so she could get her books for last period, and started bobbing his head silently with the music.

Rachel watched, amused, from the corner of her eye, as her boyfriend got lost in his own little world. She pulled out her history book and grabbed all her homework, saving herself a trip back to her locker before the end of the day. She shut the door and leaned against it, watching Puck air guitar.

"Someone might slushy you if they see you doing that." She said quietly, smiling at him. His eyes popped open and he looked at her before grinning and shrugging.

"I'll just let you clean me up." He said, leaning forward to kiss her. She met him halfway, and almost let out a happy squeak when their lips touched. The bell rang, and Rachel sighed. Puck had to go the opposite way to get to science. They broke apart and Puck was grinning even wider now. "After all," He said, backing away slowly in the direction of the science labs. "Rachel, Rachel, who can I turn to?" He sang, making her laugh. The hallway was fairly empty, and he was practically moonwalking.

"Go to class, Noah!" She replied, grabbing her backpack and turning to go to history.

"You give me something I can hold on to!" She heard him holler/sing from farther down the hallway. Grinning, she turned the corner and disappeared from sight, wishing the day was already over so he could take her home.

**A/N: Holy freaking Halibut, Batman, this took ages. Way longer than I wanted it to. I hope it came out good, for all the time it took. I hope you guys got that the actions I was describing were happening while they were singing. It's hard to convey that, sometimes. I also hoped you kind of like my Brittana slip-in/foreshadowing =) I love those two. Also, I know that there wasn't a lot of Puckleberry/Fabhudson(?) drama or anything, but I really just wanted some light goodness since Puckleberry just got launched, like two chapters ago. I promise I'll get to the angst and stuff soon. Stick with me. **

**Hope it was good. See you soon (hopefully).**


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary: What if, in one moment, with one act, you unknowingly changed everything? What if you could go back and undo it?**

**A/N: I'm glad that it seems like a lot of people really liked the last chapter! **

**A shout-out to **LindsaylovesPacey:** I thought Jenny was an interesting pick for the girls, too. My thinking behind it was that maybe Brittany heard it on the radio and, being Brittany, didn't really care/understand that it was meant to be a song sung by a guy. And Santana, being Santana, indulged Brit. Also, I think it's hilarious that your cousin used to do that! My friend did it once to this guy, and we died laughing.**

**So, we're continuing with songs today, and I hope people like what I have lined up ^^**

**Rating: Goes into M**

**DISCLAIMED**

"Why can't I know what your song for this week's assignment is?" Rachel asked, looking up and over at Puck from her homework, which was spread out across the bed in front of her. He was spinning around lazily in her desk chair, head tilted back and trying to balance his pencil on his nose. He glanced over at her and his shoulders lifted in a little shrug.

"Why do you wanna know so bad?"

"Because I could help you practice." Rachel replied, smoothing her skirt. "Why can't I know?" Puck put his pencil on the desk and leaned straightened, rolling the chair across her carpet to the foot of her bed and grinning at her.

"Because it's a surprise." He said.

"Noah Puckerman, you are insufferable!" Rachel said, picking up one of her pillows and throwing it at him as he turned and rolled back to the desk. The pillow hit the back of his head and he stopped, spinning slowly in the chair to look at her, green eyes glinting.

"I know you didn't just throw that pillow at me, Berry."

Rachel met his stare head-on, her own brown eyes glittering mischeviously. "And if I did?"

Puck launched himself out of the chair and onto the bed, making the mattress bounce with his landing. Rachel scrambled back against the headboard, but he grabbed her ankle and pulled her forward. As she shrieked playfully, Puck began tickling her mercilessly.

"Noah!" Rachel tried to bat his hands away, but it was half-hearted at best. "Ah! Noah, stop! Ah, Noah, okay! I give, I give!" Puck stopped and gazed down at her, her chest heaving as she tried to catch her breath and staring back up at him, eyes shiny with tears of laughter. Her hands rested on his forearms, and her hair was spread around her like a halo. Puck didn't think she could get any prettier in that moment.

And then she smiled back at him and proved him wrong. On impulse, he leaned down and kissed her. He felt her fingers curl around his biceps as she made this little happy noise in her throat and kissed him back. His arms started to ache from holding up his weight, so he shifted to his side, wrapping one arm around her waist and propping himself up by his elbow with his other. Her arms settled around his neck loosely and she nipped at his bottom lip. Puck growled low in his throat and pushed her down a little , tightening his grip and kissing her harder. She nipped at his lip again, a little harder this time. Puck leaned back, and Rachel looked at him, confused and flushed.

"Am I not doing it right?" She asked, nibbling her lower lip, which was already swollen from his kisses. He shook his head, and she flushed. "What, then? I was… I was enjoying that."

"So was I, babe, but your dads are right downstairs, and if you bite my lip one more time, we're going to do something they probably aren't kosher with their little girl doing just yet." She blushed even harder, and Puck sat up fully, pulling her with him and into his lap. "Besides," He continued, smirking at her. "I need to get going. I have to practice if I'm going on tomorrow." He slid her off of him and onto the bed, standing and grabbing his backpack.

Rachel looked up at him, a little put-out about him cutting their make-out session short. His smirk faded to a real smile, the kind he rarely showed, and he leaned down to kiss the top of her head. At the last moment, she leaned up so he caught her lips instead. When he pulled away, she sighed and licked her lips. Puck shifted his backpack higher on his shoulder and left, waving her goodbye as he did so.

After he left, Rachel curled up on her bed to finish her homework, trying to quell the butterflies in her stomach.

"Alright, guys," Mr. Schue said the next day, after Tina and Artie had given a wonderfully choreographed version of "That Face" from The Producers. "Quinn's not here, so Puck volunteered to go." Puck was already up front, seated on a stool and doing some last-minute fiddling with his guitar. "I'm sure we're all really excited to hear what he has for us, so I'll let him get started."

Puck looked up at everyone and found Rachel, seated next to Mike. She was wearing his favorite black skirt and his letterman, and she smiled at him, giving him a thumbs up. He smiled back, and returned his focus to the group.

"Alright, I heard this song on the radio the other day and it sounded really good, so here goes." He began strumming, the rest of the band seated. He'd decided on an acoustic version of the song, liking the lyrics and wanting to focus on them. The original was great, but a little too bubblegum for him.

**One, two, three, four**

**Tell me that you love me more**

**Sleepless long nights**

**That is what my youth was for**

**Old teenage hopes are alive at your door**

**Left you with nothing but they want some more**

**Oh, you're changing your heart**

**Oh, you know who you are**

**Sweetheart, bitter heart, now I can't tell you apart**

**Cozy and cold, put the horse before the cart**

**Those teenage hopes who have tears in their eyes**

**Too scared to own up to one little lie**

**Oh, you're changing your heart**

**Oh, you know who you are**

**One, two, three, four, five, six, nine or ten**

**Money can't buy you back the love that you had then**

**One, two, three, four, five, six, nine or ten**

**Money can't buy you back the love that you had then**

**Oh, you're changing your heart**

**Oh, you know who you are**

**Oh, you're changing your heart**

**Oh, you know who you are**

**Oh, who you are**

**For the teenage boys**

**They're breaking your heart**

**For the teenage boys**

**They're breaking your heart**

He let the song die off and stopped strumming as everyone clapped for him. He nodded and smiled, sliding off the stool and put his guitar away, closing and locking the case as the bell rang. Everyone chattered as they left the room. Mike and Matt both slapped him on the back. He bumped fists with them as they left. Rachel lingered behind, waiting for him to be ready. She smiled up at him as he shifted his guitar case higher on his shoulder and held out his hand. She took it, intertwining their fingers. He tugged her to his side, wrapping the arm she held around her shoulders.

"That was a nice song." She said softly, as they started out the door and down the hall.

"Thanks." He said. "I liked it when I heard it on the radio."

"I think it was a nice gesture, singing it for Quinn. Even if she wasn't there to hear it." Puck stopped dead in the middle of hall and looked down at her, eyes wide and mouth hanging open.

"_What_?" He managed to croak out. Rachel must've picked up on something, because she dropped her hand to her side like it was on fire, and looked a little embarrassed.

"It's just… I-I mean, I thought…" She stammered, and then took a deep breath. "It's just that the lyrics seemed to match her current situation… and yours. Maybe you didn't even mean to sing it to her. Maybe it was your subconscious." She looked up at him, smiling softly. "I'm not mad, Noah. I just think it's nice of you. You were very mature." She went up on tip-toe and kissed his cheek. When she was back on the flat of her feet, hugged his arm with both of hers. "Please don't be mad at me. I'm sorry I brought it up."

Puck just stood there, thinking about how Rachel was a little right. The lyrics _did _fit the way Quinn's life was going right now. Maybe it had been his brain trying to grow up. He wrapped his free arm around his tiny girlfriend and rested his chin on top of her head.

"It's okay, baby. I know." He held for a moment before the last bell rang and interrupted them. They broke apart and he smiled down at her. "C'mon, let's go."

**A/N: Yay, it's done! Now, you can expect another chapter… whenever I have free time again. I'm really sorry, but it's difficult. I have a full-time job, and I'm trying to transition into my own place, as well as start school up again. So, I'm really trying to write more, but I haven't had the time. BUT, I'll get there. I promise. **

**So, what did everybody think of Puck's acoustic rendition of "1, 2, 3, 4"? I'd love to see a solely acoustic version of that song. I do love it.**


End file.
